MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/27 July 2015
04:44 Can you explain the context? 04:44 I will adamantly defend everything have said 04:44 I want to see if he cares. 04:45 I don't know if the conversation was logged, which would be the evidence we need 04:45 Hm. 04:45 It wasn't 04:45 It prolly wasn't logged, as Guide said. 04:46 Basically, the 'Meldo is unpleaseable' comment was in reply to someone saying that Meldo complains at everything we do 04:46 Well 04:47 Before any of your responses now get spewgened, i better get my bot here 04:47 . 04:47 .. 04:47 ... 04:47 Greetings Mortals 04:47 What?! 04:47 Hm? 04:47 The 'users think he's always right comment' was probably in reply to something about people ignoring Spewgen, even though some people take what Meldo says as word of god without question 04:48 Why would we be spewgened? 04:48 There's not a sender to that shet in the entire chat. 04:48 In all seriousness 04:48 Precautionary measure 04:48 I'm sure of nothing 04:49 Now back to gameplay... 04:49 (animus and mangos) 04:49 The 'He doesn't have the balls' comment was a standalone comment about one of his Spewgen posts where someone asked Meldo to take up his issues in the chat with us, and Meldo refusing to 04:50 ... 04:50 Can I see dat post? 04:50 04:50 It's on Spegen Taur 04:50 It's not hard to find 04:50 *Spewgen 04:52 ... 04:52 Hello 04:52 hi 04:53 The last comment was because his original Spewgen of the Iwata memorial was worded so it read liked he was not only schitting on the memorial, but also that he was also schitting on Iwata's death 04:54 it sincerely didn't for me 04:54 ... 04:55 Don't mind me. Looking for good Marvel characters 04:55 They won't be in the chat, you know :P 04:55 I focuses on chain fishing, so I will not be available 04:56 Working on sprites. 04:57 I'm going to try Nick Fury by Ryon 04:58 So... many... 04:58 Spewgen... Posts... 04:59 Hello 04:59 hey. 04:59 This is the only MUGEN related site where I'll be available. 05:00 for the whole week 05:00 "Kick him" 05:00 Lel. 05:00 Kick who? 05:01 Naw, nothing, just looking at that Zandro post. 05:01 ...Out of curiosity, how long was that ban? 05:01 It's funny that most of the recent Spewgen posts are hate against Plasmoid or Myself C: 05:01 ... 05:02 Mostly against you. 05:02 I'm having a blast with my MUGEN. 05:02 The most recent ban of Zandro was of 1 year 05:02 HOLY SHET. 05:02 Which page is the Zandro post on? 05:03 http://spewgenwiki.tumblr.com/post/109660971538/in-conclusion-both-sides-failed-miserably-also-i 05:03 Hi! 05:03 Hello 05:03 Hello! 05:03 I'm here on a vacation. 05:04 BRB. Setting Pesky Plumbers on fire. 05:04 Hello 05:04 noice 05:07 i go now to lunch 05:07 see ya 05:07 i'm hungry :p 05:07 Bye! 05:08 how many forms does Giygas have (regular one, not None's) 05:08 *? 05:11 I return to chain fishing, trying to fish a shiny Minidraco 05:12 Baaaack! 05:12 Mini....Draco?! 05:12 Dratini. 05:12 The clue's in its name/. 05:13 Dra tini 05:13 Tiny dragon 05:13 But there's other tiny dragons. 05:13 But only Dratini is called tiny dragon. 05:13 Don't cut Mini and Draco, because Draco is the evolved form of Minidraco 05:13 Bagon, Horsea, Ax-whatever. 05:13 ...Srsly? 05:13 Yes, srsly :) 05:13 Grandraco? 05:13 ... 05:14 What's Draco Meteor, den? 05:14 And a Draco evolved into Dracolosse 05:14 Darn. 05:14 :P 05:14 Do you prefer a pink Minidraco and a pink Draco or a green Dracolosse 05:14 :p 05:14 I prefer a normal Dragonite. 05:14 Hi. 05:14 Howdy ho 05:15 Heyo 05:15 Sup. 05:15 Yellow is the way to geloow-go. 05:15 But Dratini are too rare, I can't have the chance to find one shiny 05:15 Hello Brawl 05:15 Gyarados is aparently the only shiny to have some kind of backstory to its color 05:15 I think the only reason I can go to bed at 2 am is because I didn't take my focalin last night 05:15 Backstory? 05:16 Well, it was forced to evolve by Team Rocket 05:16 @Taur yep 05:16 Pokemon Adventures 05:16 @DoomBowser. 05:16 Yee 05:16 Dark just said the story 05:16 http://spewgenwiki.tumblr.com/post/105680398448/i-dare-you-to-make-an-account-and-go-to-the-chat 05:16 the manga's the only place I can call Team Rocket murderers... 05:16 Is this the post you were talking about? 05:16 @Wind it also happens on the games 05:16 because they've killed a Pokemon 05:17 Marowak? 05:17 Yeah. 05:17 Yep, that'd be the one 05:17 ... 05:17 I was expecting something different. 05:17 And in the Origin anime special, a Rocket memeber was attacked by Marowak and it took out something and killed her 05:17 Electric baton thing. 05:17 Moreso "I dare you mofo, get your ass on the chat, and speak to us like a man" or some schit. 05:18 Because Ground is not immune to Electric or anything. 05:18 :P 05:18 Should I really continue to search this pink Dratini with chain fishing ? 05:18 But did she talk like in the games? 05:18 Eh, Shinies are up to personal preference 05:18 Before I had the Scope I encountered her in LeafGreen and she said Stay back 05:18 "AIM FOR THE HORN" 05:19 @Doom: PT believing that I have find one 05:19 Personally, I already have so many shinies from trades, that they really don't matter to me that much. 05:19 !mods 05:19 What? 05:19 It still work :) 05:19 You probably will, but it might take a while, so if you are willing to put the time investment into it, then that's for you to decide 05:19 Of course it does. 05:20 So long time that it was not used 05:20 That'd because we've yet to need it. 05:20 Hi. 05:20 I know 05:20 Hi 05:20 DA FUG WAS THAT NOIC 05:20 Hola 05:20 That what ? 05:20 hi 05:20 I don't hear a noic 05:20 when I do get back home... I'll won't be as available as I wanted to be. 05:21 Do you means "noise" ? 05:21 He does. 05:21 (sigh) 05:21 Or does he? 05:21 The plat thinnens 05:21 platinum 05:21 Because I have to help my father in the store. 05:21 You getting paid for that? 05:21 But when I do have time, I'll be converting Beximus' B. B. Hood to MvC2 05:21 Should I continue to find a shiny Minidraco, PT ? 05:22 ... 05:22 That's up to you 05:22 Why are you asking PT? 05:22 Because he is the boss 05:22 He knows all 05:22 ^ 05:22 If you want to. 05:22 Because also when I have said that I have fishing a shiny, he said "Dratini ?" 05:22 (expand dong) 05:22 I've yet to actively hunt for shinies purely because I don't feel the need to. 05:23 @PT: Be a warrior ;) 05:23 I've hunted for shinies once. 05:23 @Toupou 05:23 That's because you were talking about catching one yesterday. 05:23 It was awful. 05:23 So I naturally assumed you had. 05:23 I have hundted several time 05:23 @Toupou Dratini = Minidraco 05:23 He knows that. 05:23 hmmm 05:23 he has not set foot here 05:23 Rice? 05:23 Lanky Kong? 05:23 :} 05:23 ya 05:24 Eh, I won't cause a fuss, but I will respond if he brings up any Spewgen related stuffs 05:24 I got TWO, count 'em, TWO Shiny Ralts and a Shiny Mawile. But got rid of them through trading, because their stats were shet and I wanted to scam people via trading. 05:25 I have a lot of one as shinies that I would to hunt 05:25 :p 05:25 mkay then 05:25 I don't know what's so important about shinies anyway. 05:25 Bad Taur 05:25 Go sit in the shame corner 05:25 I find them as cool and collectable but... 05:25 are they really that important to just battle? 05:25 Wot. 05:25 they're just rare to come across from what I know 05:25 I have a few shinies of my own but I don't go crazy for that. 05:25 Pikachu, Nanméouïe, Rondoudou, Zoroark, Pitrouille, Emolga, Brocélôme ou Desséliande, Scalpion and Trousselin 05:25 @DarkWerewolf I agree 05:26 I find most of the original colours better anyway 05:26 Naméou*e?! 05:26 I remember one cringe video where a guy is with like 05:26 Google, Taur do you use it? 05:26 3 GBAs and freaks out when he gets a shiny 05:26 some shinies aren't that impressive... 05:26 Garchomp is one very unimpressive one 05:27 in shiny form 05:27 You don't know what a Nanméouïe is, and even without typo :} 05:27 But Shiny Mega Garchomp is many as schit, that is undeniable 05:27 *manly 05:27 It's not a typo... 05:27 Gengar was another... until it's Mega form came. 05:27 It is 05:27 I can't type THAT letter I omitted. 05:27 :p 05:27 ... 05:27 Shift+6 result in what? 05:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuJsqERhgeU 05:27 Taur 05:27 Hylight the text, press CTRL + C, then paste it into a google search 05:28 this was it 05:28 *Highlight 05:28 Shift + 6 Results in a ^. 05:28 0:40 05:28 ... 05:28 Taur, learn how to copy+paste. 05:28 (let it go) 05:28 Ctrl+C + Ctrl+V 05:28 THERE IT IS!!!1111! 05:28 (NUU) 05:28 (libérée délivrée) 05:28 YEAAAAAAAAAAAA -MUTES MUSIC- 05:29 (frozen) 05:29 YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -MUTES MUSIC- 05:29 Also, shinies are easy to get nowadays. 05:29 Or at least, easier than they were originally. 05:29 OK, I take that back about shiny Garchomp... 05:29 But can still take a lot of times :p 05:29 Found a certain Spewgen Post. 05:29 Magic is lost when you intentionally go looking for them. 05:29 Dylan sounds like one of those... things. 05:29 Speaking about Garchomp, I will probably add Griknot in the list as shiny to hunt 05:29 I hatched a shiny Rotom by pure accident as it was a good day. 05:29 c: 05:29 (lol) 05:30 *and it 05:30 oh my god 05:30 I found a shiny Woobat in Black 05:30 I ran from it 05:30 I think I have a shiny Rotom... 05:30 On purpose 05:30 24968 ENCOUNTERS!? 05:30 WHAT THE FUCK!? 05:30 That's how little I care about shinies 05:30 I found a Shiny Zubat once. 05:30 It was my only encountered shiny to date. 05:30 @Taur Law of averages states that this was bound to happen 05:30 I found a shiny Whismur during EV training via horde battles 05:31 My first shiny encounter was a shiny Grodoudou in white 05:31 Mt Moon is full of the fukkers 05:31 that is correct 05:31 Apart from that Geodude that I failed at catching because its own kind killed it 05:31 How to get shiny Rotom. 05:31 -Download GarchompMatt's Rotom character for the moojins. 05:31 -Put into the moojins. 05:31 -Press b when selecting Rotom. 05:31 the more you repeat the experiment the more it converges to its actual probability 05:31 Kek. 05:31 Moon Sun Moon Sun Moon :p 05:31 @Doom 05:31 When I was playing Leafgreen, I found more Geodudes and Onixes than Zubats. 05:31 X_X really PT? 05:32 ACTUALLY 05:32 (lol) 05:32 IT WAS 25968 ATTEMPTS 05:32 @Taur Mt Moon was kind to you? 05:32 BAAAAH 05:32 hahaha 05:32 he is trying to catch it 05:32 And I went in without a single repel. 05:32 I gotta eat 05:33 I use repel all the time because I rather fight trainers 05:33 And anyways, the Shiny Zubat was found in...that cave in Gen 2. Altering Cave I think? Or was it Link Cave? The one with Lapras in ir. 05:33 *it. 05:33 wait 05:33 HOW DOES THIS NIGGA HAVE 3 GBAs 05:33 Mt Moon 05:33 Dark Cave 05:33 Granite Cave 05:33 Mt Coronet 05:33 Zubazes everywhere 05:33 ... 05:33 @Koa The monies 05:33 AND THEN HIS BATTERY DIED 05:33 I find everything other than Zubats. 05:33 *GBA SP 05:33 Geodudes, Onixes, Chinglings, Meditites. EVERYWHERE. 05:34 What about Bronzors? 05:34 well a GBA SP is still a GBA to me 05:34 Troo, dey are of the same family 05:35 But the Micro was the schit child of the bunch 05:35 hey everyone 05:35 Not to mention those bloody invincible Steelixes 05:35 Hey. 05:35 I'm gonna release my Ness soon 05:35 Hello 05:35 I still dunno what SP means 05:35 Well Steelixes are common in that cave before the Pokemon League 05:35 you forgot Bronzongs and Medichams too 05:36 ☻☻☻☻☻ 05:36 ☺ 05:36 True, but Steelix is a goddamn tank compared to your current team. 05:36 @Gudine Special 05:36 anyone wanna battle me on Pokemon SHowdown? 05:36 You forget... Steelix have bad Sp Def 05:36 ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 05:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kcpwer0f7gk 05:37 they can't take a special move 05:37 @Dark I lack Special Pokémon raising talent 05:37 ... 05:37 (what) 05:37 How? 05:37 Then you'll have trouble with Bertha 05:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ARRiSV5Tk4 05:38 most of her Pokemon rely on physical Defense 05:38 .... 05:38 I always get my ass kicked by Lucius. 05:38 Goddamn Alakazam. 05:38 Special Pokémon are like physical Pokémon 05:38 Except they use SP sttack, and special moves 05:38 ... 05:38 *SP attack 05:38 But Alakazam doesn't have good Defense 05:39 It can't be that hard to defeat\ 05:39 Are we talking Lucius' Bronzong? 05:39 Sabrina 05:39 Lucius' Bronzong's the trouble 05:39 Because that's quite the fukker, apparently 05:39 Because that thing has good defenses 05:39 But I don't know which defense stat is lower 05:39 Hmm. 05:40 I'm talking about Lucius' Goddagg Alakazam. 05:40 And his... 05:40 It's also a steel/psychic type with levitate in a region with 2 fully evolved fire types 05:40 Bronzong is pretty good. 05:40 I use one and it serves me well. 05:40 IFORGOTHISTEAM 05:40 Uh-oh... Bronzong's defenses are the same 05:40 Alakazam can't take a Crunch or Shadow Claw... not to mention X-Scissor 05:40 Hmm I wonder 05:40 ...Anyway... 05:40 His accursed team always wipes me out invariably! 05:41 Takes pretty much any hit outside of Mega Blaziken/Charizard's Flare Blitz. 05:41 if you're playing Platinum, Gallade doesn't have high Defense 05:41 I never reached Cynthia! 05:41 Lel, scrub 05:41 Except for that one play through of a Pre-Owned Pearl which had 999 rare candies 05:41 You've never witnessed her Garchomp? 05:41 Oh dear. 05:41 Do you just let his team set up Calm Mind or something? 05:41 Garchomp was the best challenge I had. 05:41 Nope... Prolly would've done me in doe, with Earthquake. 05:42 That's because it had 31 IVs across the board in a generation where Garchomp was broken as balls 05:42 Her Spiritomb on the other hand, since it's pre-Gen 6, it has no weaknesses 05:42 I felt it was more its Pressure that bothered me. 05:42 True, but it's not really a good wall... 05:42 I didn't have any PP-restoring items, so my Pokémon were pretty drained. 05:42 At least it was an all-out attacker. 05:42 I mean, it's not THAT defensive, nor is it offensive. 05:42 Hello 05:42 Welcome back. 05:43 Her team realied on ALL attacks 05:43 thanks 05:43 Didn't the tomb have embargo? 05:43 *relied 05:43 I remember my battle with Steven's Mega Metagross. 05:43 Or was that Platinum? 05:43 OMG IM GOING FAST 05:43 It was quick. 05:43 :} 05:43 Lel 05:43 I cheated with THAT Primal. 05:43 I used Typhlosion. 05:43 And rekt Steve. 05:43 And told it to use Eruption. 05:43 Mega Metagross was no challenge... 05:43 Nothing was left. 05:43 I just used regular Groudon 05:43 Precipice blades is too gud though 05:43 ACTUALLY, no! 05:44 I used MY OWN Metagross! 05:44 My Charizard burned it down with a simple Flamethrower. 05:44 Glacia's team was a pain, though 05:44 ...Which was disastrously OP, due to level. 05:44 Confuse hax everywhere 05:44 I use Primal Kyogre 05:44 I used Dialga for the Glacia. Never got a chance. 05:45 > Dialga 05:45 Yus. 05:45 Dialga. 05:45 You used a LEGENDARY!? 05:45 Yus. 05:45 Typical... 05:45 For quite a bit of the game, actually. 05:45 My main team didn't consist a legendary... 05:45 I used Sceptile 05:45 Fukkin Sceptile 05:45 Got it from when I was able to use it, 'cos it was Level 20. 05:45 http://i.imgur.com/Eo3L6f3.gif 05:45 I used no legendaries at all. 05:45 Glacia was no trouble. My Feraligatr took her down fast 05:45 No Kyogre, no Latias, nothing. 05:45 He has claws of steel 05:46 OU you mean? 05:46 in OU, I only use Celebi for assist 05:46 Just the regular Pokémon I caught along the way. 05:46 Pshew. 05:46 And Typhlosion, of course. 05:46 :P 05:46 That's the commonor's way of doing it. 05:46 Patchouli 05:46 This chat is complete for the day 05:46 He had Sheer Force so Metal Clawed his way past her 05:46 Legendaries is the scrubs way of doing it 05:46 PENEW 05:47 Besides, my team was like level 70 anyway 2015 07 27